cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cao Pai
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Osiria is a growing, developing, and aging nation at 580 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Osiria work diligently to produce Cattle and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Osiria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Osiria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Osiria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Osiria will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History of Cao Pai TOC and SSSW18 Cao started playing Cyber Nations in 2007 under the name HeadHunter221. His first alliance was the Osirian Compact (TOC). During his time there he was the head recruitment officer. Eventually they were admitted into the Phoenix Federations Overlord's Protectorate Pact due to their good ties with COLD (COLD and TotalFarkistan merged to create TPF). Around that same time TOC was called up to fight against FAN during VietFAN. Soon after most of the leadership dissolved and TOC was faced with a decision, Cao proposed TOC merge into TPF because they were guaranteed minor government positions, shortly after they did merge. Cao wasn't a fan of the larger alliance structure and him and a few other former Osirians moved to fellow OPP alliance SSSW18. It was here he met his friend BlackRose, they would often stay in the same alliances together. In SSSW18 he held the position of Secretary of Public Affairs for the majority of his stay. He was in SSSW18 up until two weeks before the Karma War due to RL reasons but he promised Lord Jay, the leader of SSSW18 that he would come back. KoA and Micros In mid-late 2008 Cao was contacted by the ex-leader of TOC who was also returning to the game; he wanted Cao to come back and help him lead Knights of Aragon with a friend of his, Emporor. One day Cao attempted to log in to Cyber Nations and found his nation had been stolen by Emporor. Cao soon rerolled under his current name, Cao Pai with one thing in mind, revenge. To wait for the perfect time he ping ponged between microalliances until he heard that Emporor was creating a new alliance, International Coalition of Armed Nations. Cao soon joined ICAN and noticed his old nation had joined ICAN the exact same day as Emporor, further solidifying his assumption that Emporor stole his old nation. He started recruiting for ICAN, putting his old recruiting skills from TOC to use. Soon Emporor put a quota of 150 personalized recruitment messages a day on Cao which was a near-impossible feat. Cao and Emporor debated over the matter and Emporor eventually demanded reimbursement from Cao. After that happened Cao talked to his friend BlackRose and she pointed him in the direction of the Imperial Order and after Cao became interested Emporor demanded 20mil and 300tech from him for "start up aid" or he would ZI Cao and BlackRose. Only the combined forces of Skippy, Sentinal, Dave93, Scorponok and Sup4l33t3ki11a did Emporor and ICAN back off. The Imperial Order With Cao joining the Imperial Order in 2010 he found his new home. Although his stay in TIO wasn't without it's headbutting. Some time after he'd joined TIO he found himself butting heads with ex-IAA members who joined TIO. It was during this time he'd met a Pacifican by the name of Rogal Dorn, NPO's Diplomat the TIO. He decided to leave TIO over disputes with the ex-IAA members over whether or not TIO should sign a treaty the New Pacific Order, which did occur in December 2010 with the NPO - Imperial Order ODP being signed. However Cao didn't stay away for long, he came back to TIO and was re-admitted to TIO Gov, being appointed to Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs. However he soon felt discontent and decided to leave, this time joining his old friend BlackRose in Veritas Aequitas. However he quickly realized that the leadership was incompetent and after inciting civil unrest there BlackRose and Cao left VA and rejoined TIO and Cao took back up his mantle in Internal Affairs. Sometime later he stepped down from TIO government due to RL matters. He was restless during this time as there were discussions within TIO of disbanding, merging, absorbing. These matters were put to rest and then UINE merged into TIO and the alliance was on the up and up. However Cai had to leave TIO for the last time and when asked about that decision he said "I could not stand by idle, and I could not work...so I had to leave. Not being able to work in what, in my mind, is the best alliance in the game, tore me to pieces and I had no other choice" Olympus and the Present When Cao left TIO he decided to join Olympus, and much to his surprise an old friend of his joined him there. War History Cao Pai has been involved in the following wars. *VietFAN as a member of the Osirian Compact *Sirius-AcTi War as a member of the Imperial Order *PB-NpO War as a member of the Imperial Order *Fark-NPO War as a member of Olympus Category:Individuals Category:Former member of The Imperial Order Category:Former member of Olympus Category:VietFAN War veteran Category:PB-NpO War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran